Degrass: Friends or Enemies
by Makayla Smith
Summary: This story contains two characters names Angie Jeremiah and her best friend Margret. They are starting 9th grade at Degrassi. Read and Enjoy!


_*waves at my fellow readers* Hi you guys! I've been really pumped to write a fan fic for Degrassi for a while now, and I REALLY hope you enjoy it :) My twitter is mklovesalex & if you follow me you kind of know who I'm about to write about! Enjoy!_

_All Grown Up_

_It was a sunny day out in Toronto. Miss Nelson was preparing to take her youngest daughter, Margret, to Angie Jeremiah's, Margret's friend, house. Emma Nelson, Margret's older sister, was upstairs with her friend, Manny Santos. _

_Three year old Margret was perched on the living room couch. Her hair was in pigtails, her curly brown hair holding on to the yellow bands tight. She wore cute pink overalls with a blue jean hat, and a pair of blue sandals. Her dolls were tucked in the crevices of her right arm, while her thumb was relaxed pleasantly in her mouth._

"_Margret, come on baby. You're going to see your friend Angie."_

"_Angie?"_

"_Yes baby. You got your dolls ready?"_

"_Yes mommy."_

"_Good, then c'mon."_

"_Emma! I'll be back in time for us to go to the school!" Miss Nelson called from the bottom of the stairs. She rushed to the bottom of the steps; Manny right behind her. _

"_Ok mom. Bye Margret!" Emma and Manny waved._

_**Joey Jeremiah's Household**_

"_Hey! Don't worry she'll be safe and sound with me. Angie's excited to have her over."Joey Jeremiah said smiling at Margret. _

"_I'll trust you THIS time Joey. Bye princess! Mommy will see you later!"_

"_Bye mommy!"_

"_C'mon, Margret. Angie?"_

"_Yes daddy- MAWGWET?"_

"_Hey Angie. I bought my dwolls."_

"_Yay! C'mon Mawgwet! We gotta play with them!"_

_They ran towards the living room area rather excitedly and plopped on the rug._

" _Mawgwet you get her while I get her."_

"_Dweal." They both grabbed the dolls they were supposed to._

_Angie switches to a lighter voice than usual. "I love you as my fwiend." _

_Margret chooses to do the same. "We'll be the best owf fwiends when we gwow up."_

_Angie and Margret smiled then proceeded with what they were doing._

_**Present Day**_

_**Margret and Angie were sitting next to each other at the Nelsons kitchen table preparing for their first day of ninth grade at Degrassi Community School. They were lightly snickering at Margret's younger brother. **_

"_**He's so cute." Angie said through giggles.**_

"_**I know right!"**_

_**Mrs. Nelson walked into the room. "Now, now girls I remember when you two use to be that young."**_

_**Margret and Angie exchanged warm looks.**_

"_**Can you believe we've been friends for so long?" Angie asked sympathetically. **_

"_**Yep, this long we have my friend, this long."**_

_**Angie and Margret began to squeal.**_

_**Mrs. Nelson smirked. "Hold on girls. I have something for you two."**_

"_**I wonder what she's up to." Margret mumbled. Angie shrugged. "This should be fun."**_

_***a couple minutes later***_

"_**Here you go. Enjoy! I'm about to go back to bed. Hopefully, you girls have a good enough day to share with Emma." Mrs. Nelson said while placing a brown box on the table. "Your 'teacher' told me to tell you guys to go ahead and leave without him. Have a good first day girls!"**_

_**They smiled while waving, and grabbed the brown box. Once it was open, the girls could not believe their eyes. These were photos of them from their childhood. The memories flooded their mind. They were always in each other's presence. It was like one twin without the other.**_

_**As Angie grabbed a photo, she placed it over her heart then turned to Margret who caught her glance. **_

"_**Promise that throughout this year, or any year, that nothing will come between our friendship. Not one thing. Promise?" Angie asked holding her pinkie out.**_

"_**Promise." Margret agreed placing a firm grip around her pinkie. **_

"_**Ready for school bestie?" Angie asked with a smile.**_

"_**Most definitely bestie."Margret answered back.**_

_**They grabbed their matching pink backpacks, shoulder to shoulder with each other. This year was a new beginning for everyone. Little did they know their friendship was going to be tested throughout the year. High school awaits them; Degrassi awaits them.**_

_***Hopefully you guys enjoyed! ;) Tell me & comment! Peace!:)**_


End file.
